Taryn Terrell
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = New Orleans, Louisiana | trainer = FCW | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Taryn Nicole Terrell (December 20, 1984) is an American model and professional wrestler. She is best known for her time in the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she appeared on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Tiffany. She also trains at WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). World Wrestling Entertainment Diva Search (2007) Terrell tried out for the 2007 WWE Diva Search. Eventually, she made it to the Final 8. Taryn was eventually eliminated fourth. In the month of February 2008, WWE signed her to a development contract and she later debuted in their development facility Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2009) Terrell debuted in FCW alongside Beverly Mullins, and they competed in various matches together, including lingerie matches. Soon afterward, Terrell and Mullins drifted apart, leading to Terrell receiving a larger singles wrestling role as she competed against various other FCW Divas, including Mullins (now renamed to Wesley Holiday), Miss Angela, The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, and Roucka. Terrell also started a sorority member gimmick and aligned herself with Brad Allen and Nic Nemeth. Terrell made her FCW television debut when she competed in a twist contest which ended in a no contest. Since then, she and Angela have been the ring announcers for FCW. Later on, Terrell lost her first FCW televised match in a fatal four-way match including Roucka, Holiday, and Fox after Fox dropkicked her from the turnbuckle as Terrell was attempting an aerial move. She then teamed with Nikki Bella and Eve Torres on the December 14 episode of FCW to take on Roucka, Wesley Holiday, and Alicia Fox, which Terrell's team won after Eve pinned Holiday as the remaining Divas fought on the outside. Tiffany participated in the tournament to determine the inaugural Queen of FCW, and defeated Wesley Holiday in the first round before losing to Alicia Fox in the semi-finals. Since then Terrell has appeared various other times as an announcer and wrestler. She teamed up with Angela Fong on several occasions, and also competed against Serena Mancini, April Lee, and Alicia Fox in a four-pack challenge to determine the new number one contender to the Queen of FCW, but was unsuccessful. Tiffany wrestled against the newly crowned Serena Mancini and injured her humerus bone, on the September 24, 2009 taping of FCW. ECW (2008–2010) On the June 10, 2008 episode of ECW, Terrell made her debut under the ring name Tiffany as the on-screen Assistant General Manager under Theodore Long. Tiffany participated in the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26, 2008, for the pay-per-view, Cyber Sunday and was dressed as a nun. Tiffany made her in-ring debut in a 16 Diva tag team match on the 800th episode of Raw (although she was never tagged in), which her team came up on the losing end. On the March 30, 2009 edition of Raw, Tiffany competed in an 18 Diva tag team match, which she won for her team by pinning Katie Lea Burchill with an inside cradle. On April 5, Tiffany made her WrestleMania debut as she competed in a 25 Diva battle royal at WrestleMania XXV to crown the first-ever "Miss WrestleMania". However, Tiffany was unable to win the match as Santina Marella last eliminated Beth Phoenix and Melina to win the battle royal and thus be crowned "Miss WrestleMania". On the April 7 edition of ECW, Tiffany was announced by Theodore Long as the new General Manager of ECW due to Long returning to SmackDown to once again become its General Manager. As the new General Manager, her first order was to announce an elimination chase to determine who would face Jack Swagger for the ECW Championship at Backlash, with the participants being Mark Henry, Tommy Dreamer, Christian, and Finlay. Christian ultimately defeated Finlay on the debut of the new show WWE Superstars and then defeated Swagger for the title at Backlash. On the May 26 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Tiffany announced that the match between Jack Swagger and Christan for the ECW Title at the first-ever Extreme Rules pay-per-view would be changed to a triple threat hardcore match to include Tommy Dreamer due to Swagger interfering in two of Dreamer's opportunities for the title. In late June 2009, Tiffany was "promoted" to full-time General Manager of ECW. However, Tiffany was absent from television due to a car accident with William Regal substituting as ECW General Manager. In reality, Tiffany had injured her arm in an FCW match. On the October 6 edition of ECW, Tiffany returned to television. On the final episode of ECW on February 16, 2010, Tiffany speared Rosa Mendes after Mendes and Zack Ryder interfered in the ECW Championship match. SmackDown (2010) On the March 5, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Tiffany made her debut for the brand in a backstage segment, being welcomed by Rey Mysterio. On the March 12, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Tiffany made her in-ring debut, winning a match against the WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool via disqualification after Vickie Guerrero interfered. Following the match, McCool, Guerrero, and Layla attacked Tiffany, until she was saved by Beth Phoenix. The following week, Tiffany and Phoenix defeated Layla and McCool in a tag team match, and the pair defeated Layla and McCool again on the April 2 episode of SmackDown. She then formed an alliance with Kelly Kelly, with the pair being dubbed "The Blondetourage", and they continued to feud with Team Lay-Cool (Layla and McCool). On the July 30 episode of Smackdown, Tiffany had her first title shot for the Women's Championship against McCool but failed to capture the the championship. She was originally scheduled to fight Layla, however, this was changed due to a decision made by Vickie Guerrero. On August 13, 2010, it was reported that WWE had suspended Tiffany because of an incident involving her real-life husband, Drew McIntyre. Personal life Terrell is a graduate from the University of New Orleans with a degree in marketing. Terrell is a co-leader for a volunteer mission group called Hope Children's Home that provides love and time to children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. Terrell is a vegan and said "For the last 3 and a half years, I have been working on a long journey to becoming a Vegan. My first and main reason behind this lifestyle change is the moral and ethical rights of animals. I am speaking up for those who cannot speak for themselves. I am a strong proponent for the humane treatment of animals and am making my stand known by not ingesting any animal products whatsoever. That’s right! No meat, no dairy, no eggs...the list goes on. In short, no animal products or animal by-products" Terrell got engaged to Drew Galloway, who appears on-screen as wrestler Drew McIntyre, in July 2009 and reports of their intention to wed surfaced in a January 2010 issue of Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The pair married in Las Vegas in May 2010. Terrell appeared in the February/March 2010 issue of the Playboy Lingerie Special Edition. The photos were an accumulation of previous photoshoots that she had done for the magazine prior to signing with WWE, and show her fully nude. On August 8, 2010, Terrell was arrested in Los Angeles County, California for domestic assault, a misdemeanor, after an argument with her husband Galloway. She was released later that day on US$20,000 bail. On September 26 it was announced that all charges against Terrell had been dropped. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving crossbody *'Signature moves' **Northern Lights suplex *'Wrestlers managed' **Nic Nemeth **Kelly Kelly *'Entrance themes' **"A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour **'"Insatiable"' performed by Patsy Grime and composed by Jim Johnston See also *Taryn Terrell’s event history *Taryn Terrell’s gimmicks External links *Taryn Terrell Official Myspace *Taryn Terrell profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Taryn Terrell's entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1984 births